Just Not Me
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: "Excuse me?" I replied rather hastily. If I wanted someone to know my business, I'd tell them. And I sure as hell didn't want her knowing my business. Rated T. Enjoy! Complete! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3 All I own - is my story idea.**

_**( A / n : Hello there! In case you have not noticed, I'm new to this section. I just had this idea come to me by singing some HSM songs with my bestie last night – so I hope you enjoy it! If you do – wicked! Please review telling me so. If you didn't like it – well, I'm not perfect :3 but you can always leave me constructive criticism as it will improve me in the long run. Oh! And I apologize for any OOC ness, although I should be alright, just thought to throw out a warning there. Thank you! And please enjoy! )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter One**

_~)*(~ Sharpay ~)*(~_

_ Flush._ Ugh, nothing could be kept down today. Vomiting feels _so_ gross. I hate it, but also couldn't help it either. Now, don't get me wrong... I just wasn't feeling up to par – legit. I'm not one of those girls who shoves their fingers down their throat. Although at times it felt most best, but I never caved. Nope. A nice healthy diet and exercising worked well for me, and that's how it'd stay too.

It was now time to leave for school though – Ryan bugging me since six in the morning. Damn – does he _not_ know that perfection like this just can't be rushed? Hmm, guess not. I wiped my mouth and headed for the counter. I grabbed my hot pink toothbrush and _'Close Up'_ toothpaste. Cinnamon flavor – yum!

… come to think of it, it reminds me of that alcohol I had once. Mmm, but anyway... I brushed my pearly whites and grabbed the mouthwash. No way would Sharpay Evans be caught with bad breath. Gross!

"Come on Shar! We're going to be late if you don't put on those heels and get to strutting out the door." Ugh, I felt like shoving a tie down his throat right now, but of course that wouldn't be most civil would it? So I put on my million dollar smile and headed out of my en - suite bathroom, looking pretty chic yet subtle today. Of course I didn't feel nearly as good on the inside, but no one needed to know that except for I and I alone.

* * *

><p>"And the answer is?" Well listen lady – if I knew it, I'd have passed this stinking class already and not be here now. "Sharpay?" Oh lovely, just perfect. Perfect indeed. Not!<p>

"Yes?" I said almost sarcastically, putting away my compact mirror that I was using to check if I had any horrendous bags under my eyes, especially since I hadn't really slept a wink last night.

"The answer?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, why ask the blond?" I snapped a bit, I didn't notice that she looked astounded, along with my other classmates. Whoops... my bad. "My apologies, but really, I have no idea." I told my math teacher politely, making up for the slight attitude I gave her.

"It's... alright Miss Evans, now Gabriella?" Oh that smart ass could handle this, easy as pie. So while she answered all intellectually, I wanted to pass out and not be disturbed. I just, well – waking up vomiting sort of put my mood in a damper, I'm sure it wouldn't be most pleasant for anyone else either.

I felt Ryan's gaze upon me in a questioning manner, but I didn't turn to catch his stare. I just ignored it. What else could I do? If he asked me what was wrong, how could I explain it to him, when I can't even figure it out for myself? Impossible much? I think so.

"She's pretty tame today, no outrageousness, nothing... I wonder what's wrong?" I heard someone mutter, but I couldn't distinguish who exactly the voice belonged to, but to be honest – I didn't really care. They could say whatever, it wasn't going to bother me. At least not today.

The bell soon rang, signaling lunch and dismissal for it. I wasn't hungry really but I figured that perhaps I should eat something. But I made my way to my enormous locker and opened it up wide, shoving my books into it and grabbing my designer purse. Would I go out to get something? Or hit up the cafeteria perhaps? I shut and locked up my lockers, slinging my purse over my shoulder. Then my kitten heels got to clicking as I walked away.

"Hey!" I turned around to see... Gabriella? Oh hell no. I turned around and kept walking, but ultimately she caught up to me. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Excuse me?" I replied rather hastily. If I wanted someone to know my business, I'd tell them. And I sure as hell didn't want _her_ knowing my business.

"Well, you see..." She began, but continued after struggling for a couple seconds. Probably trying to figure out what to say without looking weird. Whoops, too late Gabby. "You aren't acting normal. Y'know, like how you usually do. Is everything alright?" How dare she waltz up to me and question my behavior. What's up with that? I didn't even want to know.

I stopped right in my tracks, glaring at her. "Everything is _fine_... not that it's any of your business anyway, so you stick to yours and I'll stick to mine. Thanks kindly." And with that, I walked away. I mean, who does she think she is? Pfftt, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**

_**( A / n : Special thank you to **__**NaMeFoQFz for reviewing the first chapter of my first HSM fic. :3 I cannot thank you enough, and if you have reviewed, alerted and what not, thanks for doing so. I hope you continue to follow the story and more feedback would be lovely! Enjoy this next chapter. )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Two**

_~)*(~ Ryan ~)*(~_

Being a fraternal twin had its perks – that I will admit to you. I can _feel_ something's not right with my sister. I may not know exactly what is wrong, but I know that there is something. I looked down at my _'Samsung Galaxy s' _and noticed a text from my sister.

_Hey Ry, I... won't be attending drama club tonite. Could you remember what happened and tell me? Thanx :3 You're the best!_

Wow – Sharpay _not_ attending Drama Club? That's like... the entire world coming to an end! Of course I shouldn't get too irrational here – perhaps she's just not feeling well? Eh, if that's the case, I'd definitely feel it too. I even felt slight pains when she had her monthly. Being a fraternal twin sucks (but as I mentioned before, does have it's perks). Dad joked that I'd probably get Shar's menopause and if she had kids - I'd feel that too. I dearly hope not.

I walked down the halls of East High, and tried to figure out what that text really meant. Just what could be going through my sister's mind? "Hey Ryan," I looked up to see Gabriella standing at her locker as she waved to get my attention. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Uh oh – what did Sharpay do now? I walked over nonchalantly, and leaned up against the lockers.

"Hello there Gabriella, how are you this lovely afternoon?" She let out a cute little giggle and gave a radiant smile.

"Oh I'm alright..." By the way she trailed off that statement, I could tell she was feeling a bit worrisome. "But I don't think Sharpay is." Ah ha! So there must be something wrong if not only myself, but Gabriella thought so too. Oh Shar, what's plaguing you?

"Oh?" It was all I could really say at this point.

"Yeah. I mean, did you catch how she asked in math class?" Actually yes, yes I did. That was peculiar indeed.

"Oh yes, as a matter of fact I did. She seemed a bit, out of whack. Something's not right, I can feel it." I admitted, wondering if I said too much, especially since her innocent eyes widened a bit. Whoops, my bad.

"You can feel something isn't right? Aww, Ryan! Well when you find out what's going on, would you be so kind as to let me in on it? I feel bad that she isn't feeling at her best." Aww, it was so sweet of her to say that. It made me feel quite warm inside.

"If you'd like to know, sure. I'll keep you posted, but don't worry. I'm sure things are just fine." I told her with a smile – hoping that she wouldn't look into this deeper and see my own inner fear. Fear that something might be wrong with my sister. As much as she could be... well, a witch at times – she really was a lovable person. They just didn't know her like I did, and I swear she does that purposely.

Maybe it's some kind of front? "Hey, Ry – I saw Sharpay leave not to long ago," I looked over to see who it was that spoke to me, and it was Chad Danforth. "She was heaving her guts up. Definitely in pretty rough shape." Yeah, I thought I had felt a bit of a nauseous pit within my stomach. Aww, Sharpay was sick? Well, here's to hoping that it's nothing but a flu bug.

"Oh no, poor Sharpay." Gabriella said as she placed her books within her locker, next figuring out what she needed.

"Thanks Chad, for letting me know." I told him with a smile, but I didn't want to linger around in case he started asking questions. Questions that I did not have the answer to.

"Yeah, no problem." He waved it off as nothing, but I truly was appreciative.

"I'll be making my way to drama club soon, _without_ Sharpay – it will be interesting, but anyway, I'll catch you two around." I didn't stick around to see their shocked faces, but I'm sure the shock was on their faces as plain as day.

* * *

><p>Drama club without Sharpay? Utterly boring. Ms. Darbus just went on and on about important dates and what not, which I made sure to plug into my cell, just so I wouldn't forget of course, and I also made notes to tell my sister what happened. I think... this was the first meeting ever where she didn't make it.<p>

I didn't explain why and no one asked, but they were surprised. Very surprised. I pretty much still was. I mean, like I said – she's _never_ missed a meeting, especially a Drama club one! So what's up with her? I did plan to find out and I will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3 **

_**( A / n : Hello there! Just wanted to thank the same person ( **__**NaMeFoQFz ) for showing awesome continuing support! Thanks a bunch. :3 And here is the third chapter! Some more reviews would be nice I have to admit, but it's all good. :3 )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Three**

_~)*(~ Gabriella ~)*(~_

One part of me wondered why I even cared. I mean Sharpay was the royal 'Queen B' around here, she had things the way she wanted, she demanded, commanded the school (on a normal basis of course) and she didn't care about anyone but herself. So why am I concerned again? No damn clue!

Ugh, I shouldn't keep thinking about her. I doubt that even Ryan knows who she is, because she's so... multiple faced. Or that's all I've seen of her anyway. I did take a quick moment to think about what she was like at home, outside of school in general but then it occurred to me, that I would _never_ have the chance to know.

But well, what was it about me that gave her a reason to dislike me so much? Maybe I could talk to Ryan about it? Yeah, I should. Speaking of him...

My cellular device suddenly began vibrating and playing the ring tone I specifically set as his. I picked up my cell phone and held it to my ear. Sometimes we'd talk for a good couple hours about whatever came to mind. "Maybe if you didn't dress like such a whore, people would take you seriously!" Oh wow, what an opening statement. Of course that wasn't Ryan's voice – it was a female voice, but not Sharpay's...

"What's wrong with the way I dress _mother_? And I do not dress like a whore! There's a difference between classy and casual, and I dress classy. I _like_ wearing cute short dresses and skirts. There's nothing wrong with my clothing." I heard some ruffling about, then Ryan's voice trying to be the voice of reason. Or try to, before Sharpay spoke up again. "Just leave like you _always_ do mom. Because running away to Hawaii, France, Italy – wherever you go when you leave, running from your problems and downing alcohol isn't a way to deal with them and you know that!"

"Mom, wait! Sharpay! … you guys?" Then after the harsh sound of something shattering I could sense the vibe of panic. "Mother, stop it! Are you alright Shar? Mom! Don't!"

Did... their mother just do what I _thought_ she did? This was bewildering. "Maybe if _you_ were the child I wanted – perhaps I'd have more tolerance for you! Sharpay, you disgust me. So don't talk to me... and as of right now, don't say a single thing to me – _ever_. I loathe you. Why can't you be exactly like Ryan hmm? _He_ is going places and _he_ will make your father and I proud. _He_ is more than you will ever amount to be and _he..._ Ryan, is my _only_ child. You're dead to me Sharpay Evans and that's how it will stay!" But before leaving, she had one last thing to say. "And for goodness sakes Sharpay, if you _ever_ want to live your Broadway dream, to have a chance at it in the slightest - lose weight and maybe some plastic surgery too. And _that_ is the tip of the iceberg as to what needs improvement." Wow. Just... wow.

This was the most interesting pocket dial phone call I'd ever listened to. But... hmm, so there were problems at home with the rich, high class Evans family? Huh – who knew?

* * *

><p>Even after my mom's specialty for dinner – I couldn't help but to feel a bit of a nauseous pit in my stomach. I knew it was because of what I had heard earlier. Having heard Mrs. Evans going off the wall on Sharpay, and comparing her and Ryan both – that wasn't even fair. And it had to put a strain upon them as siblings, didn't it?<p>

I know that if I had a sibling, a fraternal twin that I was constantly getting compared to – I would have quite a hard time liking them. But if I were the twin, the sibling that was the comparison – I know that I would feel absolutely horrible.

Here I am, thinking about the problems of someone I 'do not' even care about. Or... was I starting to care? Uh oh, I think so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**

_**( A / n : Well hey – some support is better than none! Thanks again to those who have reviewed (you know who you are) . It makes me happy and keep writing as well. I'm pretty much writing this for the hell of it anyway – but some more reviews would be awesome. Also I'm thinking about another story idea... I'm liking writing for HSM! It's pretty awesome and gives me something new to work with. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**P . s . I have researched and there is one apparent middle name for Sharpay, so I will just use it ahaha. I hope you don't mind! )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Four**

_~)*(~ Sharpay ~)*(~_

"Fuck my fucking fail of a stupid pathetic life!" I shouted, as I smashed the bathroom mirror with my fist,_ again_. I did it before, many times when my mother would utterly upset me. I liked the way my skin would get all sliced and damaged when I smashed the mirror like that, I felt that the emotions all built up inside of me, were leaving with some of my blood.

It felt _so _good.

That may or may not have sounded very sane, but I don't care. I really don't anymore. I mean, my mother – she's impossible for _me_ to talk to! I can't even say 'Good morning' without receiving 'tips' about how to 'improve' myself according to her.

One of her top suggestions, that she tells me every single time she sees me is that I should be shoving my fingers down my throat. Sorry but if I'm going to upkeep my figure – which I do and is a lovely hourglass shape, I will workout and watch my diet but not starve myself. If you want something in this world, you have to work for it to earn it. That's exactly what I fully intend to do.

Whoa! Hold up, I just saw the name of a certain someone flash within my mind. That being _Gabriella Montez_.

I stepped back and left my en – suite bathroom that had shattered glass within it and entered my room, thoughts of Gabriella swirling through out my mind. Could this be? Did I … actually have feelings for that little smart ass?

One thing I was pretty decent at, was deciphering who liked who, who would be a good match for another person and what not. Perhaps I could do that at school tomorrow? Yeah, I'll study how she reacts to me, how she acts and what not and I'll know for sure!

Well, I may not be good at school and I have to depend on my looks to get somewhere while Gabriella has _both_! She's beautiful and she's smart. My mother would give anything if it meant me having brains. She says I'm nothing more than a ditzy blond with tits and an ass that are just average, not even above it, just skirting average. And for once, I believe she's completely right.

And then there's Ryan – he's great at school and musicals, his grades are wicked! We share the musical passion, but not really the excellent grades part. Even my twin has it better than I do. Damn, that's pretty shitty.

Having everything materialistic you could ever want seemed pretty. But was it? Oh hell yeah, it was bloody fantastic! But was it a good enough price to pay to _never_ see your parents? Not really. And oh – even when I see my mother, she hates my guts.

My father doesn't even know of this, any of it. He doesn't know how badly mom flips out at me. I... refuse to believe to tell him. I also think that she's doing and saying what she does not purposely – perhaps it's some sort of illness provoking her? I mean, is she completely healthy and _full_ of hate only towards me?

If she is, well... I guess I'd know the truth. Instead of sitting here, debating on whether or not she means to yell, cuss and throw things at me. Breakable things. And then she'll use my trust fund money to replace the items I made her break. _I_ made her, apparently.

She claims that I'll never use the trust fund anyway - since there's no hope of me continuing my education, so there was no need to even have one. Yeah, thanks for believing in me mother. But well, perhaps she's right about that too? She has to be. I mean, mother knows best right?

I _knew_ what I had to do now... before I could think of it any more, I noticed that my cell phone was ringing with a phone call. So I picked it up and answered it. "Mom?" I was pretty surprised to see her calling me.

"Sharpay, for the millionth time – since I know you've been thinking about it... I am _not_ mentally or physically ill. I just received my complete clean bill of health from my doctor, it's recommended before I leave the country and so on, I'll fax it your way for you to have a look at it and finally understand, that I just _hate_ you, because I truly feel that way." I swallowed hard, knowing not to interrupt her. "There are no voices or anything in my mind telling me to. I feel this way, because _you_ Sharpay Anne Evans – made me. Your continual disappointment is depressing and it's why I leave, again because you make me leave. I would've taken Ryan and your father with me, only Ry is in school still and your father is equally busy. Anyway – don't call me. I just wanted to tell you the truth and good news about my health." _Click._ Well, that was a lovely phone call now wasn't it? I ended the call and angrily tossed my phone upon my bed.

If only I had someone to talk to, who wouldn't judge me... it was time to go grab the ice cream in the freezer and have a huge bitch fest with the only person I could call... _Kelsi_. She would at least listen, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**

_**( A / n : Alright! Look at me go. :3 Ahahaha, I'm a bit ahead and have time to write, so why not right? I'm really getting into this story and I think it's going alright so far, but another question is – what do you guys think? Is this story review worthy? Let me know by being so kind as to leave a review with your thoughts and what not inside. That would be amazing, until then – thank you! )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Five**

_~)*(~ Kelsi ~)*(~_

"So what were you thinking Ryan?" I asked him softly and gave a smile as he leaned over me once more to show his thoughts about the song I just finished composing for him and Sharpay, _another_ one, for them to sing.

Then my phone rang, breaking a pretty good intimate moment. If that was Troy calling me to see what was up again, I swear I'll slap him silly with a tennis racket next time I see him. I glanced down at the caller ID and saw none other than _Sharpay_. Oh boy.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my cell, starting the call. "Yes? What would you like?" That may have sounded bad, but I mean – the _only_ reason she would call me, is if something 'wasn't to her liking' or 'needs to be changed'.

"I... I am _so_ sorry for bothering you. I just... I need someone to talk to, who won't judge me." My entire face, attitude and body softened. Had Sharpay been, _crying_? I hardly knew she was capable of a heart. _'Oh stop that Kelsi! She needs someone right now...'_

"Uh, no worries... I'm here, at the park. Is this something that needs to be addressed face to face?" I cringed as she sniffled on the phone. Aww, poor thing!

"I - I want... I would like, to talk to you in person," It wasn't even a full demand. Hardly half of one. What the hell happened that broke Sharpay right down? It must've been something bad. Real bad. "If _you_ want to that is... you don't have to. I know that I'm, not the greatest person in the world – especially to someone like you. I know this sounds like a pity party, but trust me it's not... I'm just saying, y'know." Hmm, Sharpay sounded way too … real and vulnerable for this to be some sort of scheme. So I guess I'd have no choice but to fall for it.

"How about... the mall? We can grab something to eat, talk about stuff is that cool?" What I wanted to do, was to try and portray this as if it were one of my close friends... for Ryan. Because if Sharpay was like this: upset, emotional and what not... I doubt she wanted anyone else knowing about it. Even her twin.

"Sounds amazing. I'll clean my horrid face and hide behind make – up, grab some fresh clothes and we'll meet up in the food court, does that sound good?" She actually seemed, relieved? How could I say no to that?

"That sounds great, see you there!" I ended the phone call and glanced up at Ryan apologetically. "I'm sorry Ry, but can this be cut short for today? I've been wanting this purse for awhile and I'm going with some friends to go get it – finally. So, would it be cool if we continued this another time?" If it was one thing I adored about him, it was the fact that he was so generous and caring, considerate and kind. All of how guys should be this day and age.

Wow, I have got to stop sounding like a parent! "Yeah that's not a problem Kels, I'll text you." He told me with a smile as we began packing things up.

_'I wonder what you'd say if you found out I was going to hang out with your sister?'_ I thought to myself as I gathered my belongings and gave him another smile before heading off on my separate way.

* * *

><p>Good lord was she ever shaken up. I noticed her casually but also worriedly look around for me, waiting to see if I'd actually show up. That wasn't even the shocking part... Sharpay, was in nothing but a track outfit and sleek sneakers! Wearing white at that, with her long, natural flowing blond hair – she looked to be that of an angel almost. <em>Almost<em> – if she wasn't so mean to those around her most of the time. I headed towards her and gave a friendly wave. I noticed her give a soft smile of her own, but waited for me to go to her.

I knew she felt a bit awkward – so I began the conversation. "Hey Sharpay, how are you?" Whether that was the right or wrong question to ask, I'd soon find out.

"Well... a little better than before, but not really. Did you want to get something to eat or anything?" She asked me, I didn't think to bring any cash or my debit on me. "My treat." Well then, that was solved! Although I didn't want her to just go ahead and buy my food, that wasn't very nice of me.

"But I feel bad accepting this offer," I told her truthfully. She gave a small chuckle and waved it off.

"The only one who needs to feel bad here, is me. For treating you so terribly. Listen – before you even think it, I'm not trying to buy your friendship, or anyone's friendship. It's why I have no friends really, because hey – let's face it, if friends were as easy to buy as diamonds and jewelry, I'd have tons and tons of friends. But they're not and I don't..." She trailed off, getting caught up in her thoughts I guess. "But I _am_ going to buy you something at least. You deserve it for working so hard. So, what would you like? Besides... this perhaps?" I couldn't believe my eyes when she pulled out from behind her, a designer _Chanel _hand bag!

Holy crap! I mentioned it _once_ at a rehearsal that it'd be cool and trendy to have and she... went out and bought it for me? Really? Aww, that was rather sweet. But I still wondered about her motivation of doing so. "I can see you're in shock," She said with a small laugh as she just gave me the hand bag, that ironically went well with my current outfit, the purse being mostly black. And this was no knock off _Chanel _either … this was the completely real thing. Wow. "But I just thought that a few tokens of appreciation would be acceptable and payment for you having to listen to my bullshit." I opened up the purse and found a gift card – five actually, all consisting of ... a hundred dollars each? Oh my god! Sharpay!

"This was totally _not_ needed, you know that right? I mean... wow, Sharpay, I'm shocked! This is... amazing." She just shrugged her shoulders as if she had shared a piece of gum with me.

"It's nothing, and all that, it's just payment for perhaps future sessions I might need..." I tilted my head in curiosity as she spoke. "I have to talk to someone, and I thought you would be willing. And of course I couldn't let you do it for free, so I treated you. And shopping therapy calms me down. Although you were pretty easy to shop for." She said with a giggle, I could truly tell she was stalling though. But I hugged the purse to my chest, thinking that I'd be mugged by just having it in my arms. "Alright... so let's get down to business, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**

_**( A / n : **__**Well here I am again, another chapter for you. I've just been motoring on this story and I'm just loving it so far, but it'd be wicked to get some more reviews but I understand, I'm a new author in this section and you never know if my writing is going to be great or crap ahahaha. I'm thinking the latter but if you liked this, feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism would be awesome too if you feel I'm lacking. Take care guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Six**

_~)*(~ Ryan ~)*(~_

Kelsi is such a sweetheart. She really is, I adore every minute spent with her. She's just so easy to talk to and I feel like I could talk to her about anything. Of course I haven't, but I feel like I could. Ah - mazing, right?

I strolled into the mansion, hoping my sister had calmed down a bit. Last time she and my mother got into an argument, well... it was more so my mother calling Shar down, name calling her everything in the book, telling her how worthless she was. That was when she left for Cuba that month, I remember it like it was yesterday, and thinking about it brings stinging tears to my eyes every single time.

I had to literally pry a steak knife from her hands. She was going to stab right through her heart then and there. Mom had left telling her how much happier she'd be if Sharpay would do her the favor of committing suicide or drop dead.

The thought of losing_ my_ sister, _my_ twin... was just too unbearable to think about. Of course if my mother didn't knock it off, I have a sickening feeling my nightmare will soon become my reality. And if my mother caused Sharpay's death – I swear I will _never_ associate with her again.

Is there just something I'm not getting? I mean, why would my mother say all those horrid, nasty things? And they're all very untrue! As a matter of fact, Sharpay would never be or do half the things my mother accuses her of. I am _so_ incredibly close to telling dad what she's been doing and I have never been even closer than this before in doing so.

The only thing is, when I threatened to do it last time, Sharpay actually begged me not to. She said that she could see the love our father had for our mom clearly within his eyes. And most everyone can see it. It's just that, as soon as dad found out, in love or not – he would divorce mom faster than either one of us could turn around and he would take Sharpay with him.

She has the chance to have freedom of the mother making her life hell – and she refuses to take it because she wants dad to stay all happy and in love with mom. If that doesn't spell out selfless, I have _no_ idea what does.

My sister tends to act like she owns the school, and my parents have put forth tons and tons of money to fund for the school and what not, so we basically do own the school when you think about it. I chuckled with the thought, but my mind went back to what was most important within it.

They just don't know her like I do – they don't see the shit Sharpay deals with at home. It doesn't give her a right to be rude to anyone else of course, but I wouldn't be happy twenty four seven either if mother always tossed her bullshit at me. And literal, breakable items too.

No matter what, I _love_ my sister. I might not agree with every single thing she does, and sometimes we might not see eye to eye, but I will love and try to protect her with everything I've got.

Speaking of protect... Sharpay was no where in this mansion. I climbed stairs, searched floors, her room, my room... no where was my sister to be found. "Shit, shit... where is she?"

I sent her a couple texts, asking where she was, but if she didn't feel like talking to someone, she'd just ignore them. No help there. I decided to calm myself down with some herbal tea, hoping that she would soon return my messages before I had to go looking for her... again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**_

_**( A / n : Wow... I have written four complete chapters in one night. That is pretty ninja! I didn't post them all at once because I wanted to see if interest would gain and what not. If you are someone who's read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. All that lovely stuff, thank you very much! Can't wait to read what'cha thought. x3 )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

_~)*(~ Gabriella ~)*(~_

"Okay, hold on a moment while I get this straight..." Troy began, showing full interest in what was just said by Kelsi. "Sharpay has a _reason_ to be bitter?" Hmm, while it may have seemed hard to believe to them, it didn't seem so hard to believe to me.

"Daddy probably wouldn't buy her a new car when she demanded, boo hoo." Chad mimicked as he dipped his baby carrots in the dip that was provided.

"You know _nothing_ about her life Chad, nothing at all!" Kelsi defended, raising her voice some which slightly took me by surprise, but sent the others for quite a good spin. "So if you're going to make rude comments, I suggest you leave - _ now. _How's that for a demand, huh?" He chewed and swallowed, looking around the table for their responses. Troy was just as shocked as any of them were, but he knew that Kelsi was serious and if Chad wasn't going to take this seriously, then perhaps he should leave.

"Chill Kels, it's all good." She rolled her eyes and placed her petite fist upon the cafeteria table we sat at.

"Oh yeah, it's _all_ good... especially if you've got a mother who tells you she wished you were dead every time you saw her. Or kept comparing you to someone 'better' and that 'better' person being your own twin! Or how about the pent up anger, loneliness and suicide attempts – also known as a serious cry for help, huh?" The faces at the table were purely pale, especially mine. "Are you going to laugh about that Chad?" After that, he actually pushed his carrots aside as this rant made him feel a bit nauseous – I could easily tell. He was probably thinking, 'Was that stuff, really happening to Sharpay?' and so was I, but I knew a bit more than he did. It still seemed surreal though. "All she wants is for her mother to love her, not regret her. Let me say this – that's not something you can purchase with a credit card."

We all... Troy, Chad, Taylor, myself, Kelsi – we all had loving mothers. My mom has worked so hard as a single parent and still continues to do so. And she tells me she loves me all the time, non – stop basically and I adore it. When she can't see me face to face, she'll text or call me. I could never imagine something like that. Like having my mother tell me she'd rather I be dead, or that she hates me... wow. "Is this... true Kelsi?" Taylor spoke up first, trying to gather all the proper information.

"I..." Everyone at the table looked at me in surprise. "I have proof." I said, glancing at Taylor.

"You do?" She inquired, I could just feel everyone's stare upon me.

"Yes, I do. See, Ryan must've pocket dialed me or something, because my cell was ringing, so I answered it, only to be listening in on some, arguments going down. Tell me I'm a stalker later, but I recorded the call, saved it and kept it. Here... let me show you." I made sure the volume was on a decent level as I placed my cell in the center of the secluded lunch table, it beginning to play the call back:

_"Maybe if you didn't dress like such a whore, people would take you seriously!" _

_"What's wrong with the way I dress mother? And I do not dress like a whore! There's a difference between classy and casual, and I dress classy. I like wearing cute short dresses and skirts. There's nothing wrong with my clothing. Just leave like you always do mom. Because running away to Hawaii, France, Italy – wherever you go when you leave, running from your problems and downing alcohol isn't a way to deal with them and you know that!" _

_"Mom, wait! Sharpay! … you guys?" _The sound of shattering took place. _ "Mother, stop it! Are you alright Shar? Mom! Don't!" _

_"Maybe if you were the child I wanted – perhaps I'd have more tolerance for you! Sharpay, you disgust me. So don't talk to me... and as of right now, don't say a single thing to me – ever. I loathe you. Why can't you be exactly like Ryan hmm? He is going places and he will make your father and I proud. He is more now than you will ever amount to be in a life time and he... Ryan, is my only child. You're dead to me Sharpay Evans and that's how it will stay for eternity! And for goodness sakes Sharpay, if you ever want to live your so – called Broadway dream, to have a chance at it in the slightest - lose weight and maybe some plastic surgery too. And that is the tip of the iceberg as to what needs improvement."_

Kelsi's eyes widened, and the others were in just as much shock. "And that was the pocket dial phone call." I told them officially, as I reached out and grabbed my cell phone back. Exiting the recording and slipping my phone into my hoodie pocket.

"Wow, to listen to all of that going down – I'm sorry about that Gabs, and of course Sharpay and Ryan, who have to deal with it. That's just... it's sickening. Although I got the more gory details. Yesterday, well... I guess this was after the argument, but Ryan and I were working on this song in the park. My cell went off, and it was _Sharpay_ calling me. So I answered it and made it sound like it was one of you guys, with her brother being right there and all. So long story somewhat short, she asked me if we could talk, and that she needed to talk to someone. And we met up at the mall... and would you believe, she was _only_ in sweats?" Of course that in itself wasn't like Sharpay, but we just sat there, listening to what Kelsi had to say. "But after insisting on treating me, which she did with... this." She placed her brand new _Chanel_ purse upon the table, Taylor and I were floored. That was no cheap handbag! "And plenty of gift cards that are usable anywhere in the mall. But she said that she wasn't buying my friendship, because it wasn't something that could be bought. She just wanted to pay me somehow for... being that sympathetic ear. And she would _not_ take no for an answer. When the Evans treat you, they will make you take it no matter what and they both absolutely _love_ treating people." She told us. "The staff around that mansion get treated and bonuses all the time. It's true!"

I smiled slightly at what she was saying. Sharpay loved treating people? Aww, how sweet! "I mean... do they even _have_ those, not knock offs, the real thing, in this country?" Taylor questioned, taking Kelsi's new purse in her own hands, admiring it through and through. "This is stunning! Can you put in a good word for me? And Gucci please!" Taylor said, grinning. I knew she was kidding of course, but she was trying to get her mind around Sharpay giving this to Kelsi, 'just because'.

"Tay!" Kelsi chuckled, getting her purse back. "You're impossible."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**_

_**( A / n : Ah! The reviews are awesome. :3 I love them very much and only have you guys to thank for that. So yes, thank you! And I do hope you all continue to read until the very end, and yes I do have a couple other ideas floating within my mind. Now just trying to decipher whether or not they're dumb xD Anyway! Here we go, enjoy the chapter! )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

_~)*(~ Sharpay ~)*(~_

Why the hell is my heart racing? I sat down with my cafeteria tray, the only thing on it being yogurt accompanied with a plastic spoon, a granola bar and some gross but completely healthy aloe water. I didn't feel like eating much, especially from the phone call I had gotten from my mother before school. Asking me if I'd read her clean bill of health yet.

Are you fucking kidding me? But I skimmed over it anyway, just to say that I did. And sent her a text. All it said was, 'Read it.' and nothing else. Because, well... she didn't deserve to hear anything else from me, nor did she want to. The last time I 'bothered' her on vacation, although I was told by my mother specifically, to call her – she still came home and gave me major shit about it.

Oh no! I could feel my eyes burning with the sensation you get, right before you let tears fall. I took the granola bar and left the cafeteria right away. I slowed down when I came close to the table Gabriella and her friends, along with Kelsi were seated and connected my gaze with them momentarily, for a few moments actually, but then tears started falling and I looked away, picked up the pace, almost jogging towards the cafeteria doors and believe me, it's slightly difficult – but manageable in heels.

I headed out of the cafeteria, unwrapping my granola bar angrily and munching on it as I let the tears fall. The hot, angry tears.

Why were they angry? Well... that wasn't as hard a question as it seemed. I was so angry, completely pissed off with my mother, yet I want her to love me _soo_ badly... can't she see that all I want is to be accepted in her eyes?

I guess not. I finally finished the rest of the granola bar and chucked the wrapper in the nearest garbage bin and I pulled out my cell phone, scrolling down my contacts. I hit the one that I labeled, '_Smart Ass :3'_ and built up the nerve to send a text message.

_Hey Gabriella, _

_I stole your number from Ryan's phone, _

_I hope that's cool :) - Sharpay_

What else could or should I really say y'know? I was surprised that only after a minute or so, she replied. Shit – I wasn't expecting her to reply at all! My heart beat started increasing.

_Oh hey! How are you?_

I made my way to a corridor that lead to the winding stairs, I decided to sit behind the stairs, silently, so no one would bother me. After pulling out my i – pod, I flipped through my numerous amounts of songs and stopped on one. _'Defying Gravity – Wicked'_. One of my favorite musicals but of course!

Listening to it certainly helped to calm me down, and I sent my reply.

_Scared. Surprised. Didn't think you'd actually reply._

It didn't really matter, but I wondered what she would save me under, within the contacts of her phone. Or if she'd even save my number at all? Hmm, probably not, but a girl could wish, could she not?

_Why wouldn't I reply to you? :)_

I let out a soft sigh and listed off about at least five reasons. This girl was so nice and sweet, hopefully hanging out with me would taint that. Only so she would learn that it's dangerous to be so vulnerable. People could crush your dreams, hopes and soul like a grape in a split second.

Gabriella Montez reminded me of the purest, most beautiful flower. The _only_ ray of sunshine in this dark, cruel world. That flower _needed_ to be protected from all that could hurt her. Especially myself.

_Well, reason #1: I'm the biggest bitch you've ever encountered, I'm sure I can say that. Reason #2: I've been rude on numerous occasions to you and your friend posse. Reason #3: I'm jealous that you actually have friends, which is something I don't have and money can't buy. Reason #4: You're beautiful and smart. How do you manage that so well? Reason #5: Money can't buy everything, especially not happiness. Happiness is something you share in your life. Cherish it, I hope you never have to experience being unhappy for a single second._

That may have been quite a lot to text, but I just had to tell her. There was no way I couldn't. She deserved to know. I closed my eyes and rested my head up against the wall. Some peace and quiet, and my music to help clear my mind.

Before I could slip into unconsciousness, I felt a presence beside me. I opened my eyes, shoved my slight curly blond side ponytail out of my way and stood up, straightening my outfit of choice today and turning off my i - pod respectively and shoving it into my purse. My heart dropped right out of my ass when I saw exactly who was standing there... _Gabriella Montez_! Someone shoot me right now. Please?

"You think... _I'm_ beautiful?" She asked me once I had gotten to my feet, the high heels serving their purpose of making me feel so tall, only on the inside I felt so tiny.

"Well look at you!" I replied hastily at first, but then my expression softened. "I see nothing but beauty." I was surprised how well I could handle telling her that, but then I couldn't control it anymore. The increasing urge. So I pinned her roughly against the wall and pressed my lips firmly to hers in a heated kiss. My tongue trailing her soft lips, then practically shoving my tongue down her throat. Whether permission was granted or not, I didn't care. I was within her now.

The passion I had running wild through her veins, dragging her soul down with mine. Oh well – guess we were both going to hell now. I nibbled her lip rather hard, but felt so good when she let out soft moans. Now that, was how I liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**_

_**( A / n : Thanks again! For following this story, submitting a review, alerting and what not. I love to hear your opinions and thoughts. They do mean a lot to me and give me inspiration to continue writing. I mean I will anyway, but I do like to receive encouragement from this section's readers, just so I know that I'm actually doing this justice y'know? Anyway! Onward with the chapter! Hope you enjoy it. )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

_~)*(~ Ryan ~)*(~_

Normally I sat with my sister at lunch, but today I just couldn't find her. I hope nothing bad happened, or my mother wasn't tormenting her again. She called her earlier and judging by the fact Sharpay was in tears leaving for school this morning – it mustn't have been a good phone call.

Part of me wondered if she did this for... sick purposes. My mother I mean. Does she get some kind of enjoyment out of hurting, torturing my twin sister? I dearly hope not.

"Hey!" I smiled as Kelsi greeted me as we headed into the same classroom.

"Well hello there, good afternoon." I greeted as most cheerfully as I could. I didn't want to let on any worried feelings. At least not yet.

"Good afternoon," She greeted back just as cheerfully, and we both took seats next to one another. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to finish the song yesterday." Oh she was apologizing for that? Pfftt, no worries!

"Oh don't worry about it Kels, it's not a big deal. I see you got your new purse, wow... that's, what a handbag! That's all I can say." I told her with a chuckle, in which she radiantly smiled.

"Yeah aha, it is pretty awesome isn't it?" I nodded in agreement. It was pretty snazzy if I do say so myself. Although last time I remember this bag was mentioned, she also stated she could _never_ afford it. So... what gives?

Wait! I think I got it. Did Sharpay buy it for her? Hmm... maybe I'll ask Shar after school. Surely she'll tell me the truth. Besides, the last thing I wanted to do was put Kelsi on the spot. Just then I was called into the conversation around me. "Hey Ryan, apparently the stud over here has a hot date tonight." Troy motioned towards his best friend Chad, who bowed. I took note that Taylor rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Thank you all, thank you – she's quite the hottie if I do say so myself." Normally I wouldn't say much of anything, but I figured that today I would.

"Oh Danforth, STD's aren't the same as _Pokemon_, you're not supposed to catch 'em all." I told him with a grin on my face. When the others laughed I felt pretty good for cracking a joke. Of course I looked to find Chad's expression. I didn't want to offend anyone of course. He was laughing himself though, shaking his head.

"Good one Evans, that was awesome." He complimented.

I gave a shrug. "Sharpay actually used it first, she and I were joking around and she blurted it out. It was pretty hilarious." I told them as a matter of factually and then turned forward to get this English assignment that was given to us.

I figured that they were probably a bit baffled that Shar had a sense of humor to begin with, but she truly is an amazing person – if they'd take the time to get to know her, they would see it. I jumped a little as my cell phone vibrated, so I looked over to find the teacher occupied and so I glanced at the text message.

_I'm skipping, don't feel like coming to class. I'll see you later at home. Luv you lots, Shar. :3_

Sharpay! Skipping! Well... as long as I know she's safe. "Hey, has anyone seen Sharpay?" Troy inquired softly, mostly to me and awaiting his answer. His brows knitted in confusion when I shrugged.

"Gabriella is missing too," Taylor stated as she flipped a page over, then continuing to write out what she was working on.

"No clue." I voiced, hoping they wouldn't say anything else, because if they did – there was a chance I might slip. Sharpay, why now?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**_

_**( A / n : Thank you for the reviews! This is doing pretty well for my first High School Musical story. I appreciate the support its receiving, but I would love to see some more reviews. :3 Well, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

_~)*(~ Gabriella ~)*(~_

She totally left me in the staircase corridor dizzy and wanting more! The only image I had within my mind, was the fact that she strutted away wearing stiletto's and didn't even look back. I wondered why that was but the only thing I could focus on, was the fact that Sharpay Evans _kissed_ me!

Most people – including me, wouldn't think they'd have a chance with her. And of course they'd be right. But I mean, fuck the world! Sharpay kissed me!

Yeah that wouldn't be leaving my mind anytime soon, but I just couldn't help it. I mean, I felt _soo_ lifted, _soo_ amazing that I couldn't even concentrate so there was really no point going to class now. To do what?

I'd just stare off in the distance, all happy and what not, then I'd be scolded for not being able to pay direct attention to the lesson – so really, what's the point? Exactly – there was none.

* * *

><p>So when I skipped school – I didn't hang around the school, nor did I just leave the properties. I called my mom and had her come get me. It wasn't like I skipped without her permission. I just grabbed my books and homework I had already in classes this morning, and grabbed my backpack on my way out of the school – hoping no teachers saw me. If they did, they would make me go to the office first.<p>

It wasn't that I didn't like the staff at East High, I did – it's just I found that sometimes, especially the secretary would ask too many questions. Like what exactly was wrong if I said I wasn't feeling well and what not. It just kind of, well to be frank it ticked me off.

So ultimately I booked it out of the school. I think Ms. Darbus saw me – but she just waved with a smile. She knows that I don't do this often so she wouldn't rat on me. She's amazing like that.

Ah, there was my mom. Waiting for me. I took that moment to run to the vehicle and hop in. "Hello there darling!" She greeted cheerfully. I'm so glad I always had my mom to cheer me up.

"Hello mother! How's your day off going?" I asked her in just as cheerful a tone.

"Oh it was alright, _very_ eventful to say the least." I told her with a huge grin. I wasn't ready to tell her exactly _why_ I was smiling so wide, but perhaps I would soon... maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**_

_**( A / n : I've received lovely reviews and some alerts and a couple favorites, but I would love, love, love to receive more reviews if that's possible ahaha, but if it's not – I suppose that's cool too. X3 Hope you enjoy this chapter! )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

_~)*(~ Kelsi ~)*(~_

Hmm, both Gabriella and Sharpay not in class? I'm sorry but, it made my mind absolutely wonder where they were... and if they were with one another. If you ask anyone else around here – the thought of Gabriella and Sharpay together, would make laughter. Not in the rude sense, just... it seems _so_ unlikely. Too unlikely to be true. But to me? Well, it wasn't so much anymore.

After the blond spilled out pretty much her entire life history to me – not sparing any details. I have to admit that when she did tell me everything, I cried. I cried for Sharpay and the pain she must've been feeling inside and how it's torn her apart within. She is broken and no one's noticed. How could they not?

How can people be so completely, utterly blind to her pain? Shit, how could _I_ have been so blind? When my crying subsided and it was time to say our good-bye's, I hugged her, and she actually hugged me back. She thanked me for listening and said that my time wouldn't go unpaid. Oh and did I mention she also took me out shopping after our chat to 'release some feelings in shopping therapy'? Yes, she did that too.

I decided to rock one of the new outfits today and oh my gosh, I haven't stopped receiving compliments! It made me feel extra amazing, _fabulous_ even!

Right, enough about me... I glanced around the current classroom I was in, only to clue into a conversation two guys were having across from me about how hot it is to have females 'play' with one another and what not. Honestly, that didn't bother me at all. It didn't freak me out and... well, it _is_ pretty hot I have to admit.

Hell, I even smirked with the thought. Thank you random perverts. Many thanks to you indeed. I looked wearily towards the clock that hung on the classroom wall, right by the door of the room. This period was almost over. Another ten minutes and it would be. Ughh.

Finally, the dismissal bell rang for the day. _No_ one could stop me from getting out here today. "Kelsi! Hey – wait up!" Ughh, really? For real? Someone was actually brave enough to step foot in my way? I turned around to find the voice who summoned me. It was Troy. That figured.

"Yes?" I asked him, hoping it didn't sound too rude, I just wanted to get the heck up out of there. Damn it!

"You haven't seen Gabriella, or even Sharpay for that matter, have you?" Oh are you kidding me? Was he serious? … apparently he indeed was.

"No Troy, neither has anyone else. I'm sorry to be abrupt, but I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, bye!" I told him as I slung my shoulder strapped backpack on. I wasn't lying... I really did have to leave. And so with that statement, I left Troy standing there, probably still spinning ahah. Poor guy, he was often left confused, but oh well.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**_

_**( A / n : Here's yet another chapter! Ahaha, I've been on a bit of a writing roll tonight, since I haven't been in awhile but life calls ahaha been busy and what not so yeah. Hope that's a good enough excuse x3 If not I suppose you can still kick me if you'd like. But here's a chapter for your patience. Hope you enjoy it! )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

_~)*(~ Sharpay ~)*(~_

"That was a most wonderful dinner Ms. Montez," I thanked Gabriella's mother graciously. I mean sure I was used to room service and elegant gourmet dinners – but trust me when I say this, there is _nothing_ better than an amazing homemade meal. Absolutely nothing. Hey, if I was smart – I would hire Ms. Montez in our kitchen! Damn! I should... who cares what my mother might say?

One taste of her amazing cooking, and my mother will be hiring her on the spot I know it. "Why thank you dear," She commented with a smile, and gave Gabriella a knowing look, that they both knew and I was the only one out. "Now, we never really talked about what you were doing wandering around our area? I'm not exactly new here, but aren't you part of a, gated community within the city?" Reasonable question to ask.

"Well yes, but I just... honestly I don't know what I was doing over here, I wanted to go for a walk, I left... then found myself here. Does that, make any sense?" To my luck she nodded, but Gabriella shrugged. It probably only made half sense to her. Of course glancing the same way as the raven haired beauty made me feel all familiarly, pleasantly dizzy and sweaty. Thanks Gabs. Thanks a ton. Stop being so damn sexy!

If she wasn't, I would be in a much easier position... wow, that statement made me sound like the slut of the year. "I dunno," Gabriella cut in quickly, but then told us she was heading up to her room and left moments later. I didn't know what to do. So I just sat there, her mother's eyes upon me but she gave a gentle smile.

"I may be old, but I've been around the barn and even left the door open a couple times if you catch my drift. In other words, I've been around the block honey, and I have a feeling I know what I'm seeing here." I took a moment to hope she wasn't talking about what I thought she was... this was about barns, open doors and blocks right?

"I can see that you fancy my daughter Miss Evans, it's plain to see as the nose upon your pretty face." Oh shit, shit, shit – fuck! Was she serious? Oh my – holy hell, she was! Oh boy... I didn't really know Ms. Montez all that well, so I figured she'd be like my own mother after realizing her only daughter was, well... gay.

I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around myself, and begin to tremble, as well as cry. Tears started streaming down my face and I had absolutely no control over them what so ever. They fell and I cried harder. "I...I'm... I...am...so..sorry...Ms...Montez. She...is...so beautiful... I can't... help it." I choked out through my sobs. What else could I do but beg for her mercy and forgiveness?

"Oh darling! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you like this. Shh, it's okay! It's alright. You're okay here. I'm not mad or anything, I just want to make sure that I'm understanding this correctly. So, am I?" I nodded softly and took some deep, ragged breaths. Shaky. She moved a chair right next to where I sat and she took my hands in hers. She even reached up to dry a few tears of mine.

My own mother would _never_ do this... so why was she? I wasn't even her own child, so what the hell was she doing? Don't get me wrong, there's no offense taken here, I just... I'm surprised. Caught off guard if you will.

"Sharpay, sweetheart it's okay, don't cry. We can talk through this without tears, here... why don't we go out and get some ice cream and talk about this?" Ice cream? Count me in! I may be a diva, but I _love_ my ice cream!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**_

_**( A / n : I'm sorry but have any of you heard the song 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5? Love that song! Anyway x3 I can't wait to hear from you guys so you just keep doing what you do. Review, alert, favorite, etc. :3 here's the next chapter! Enjoy! )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

_~)*(~ Ms. Montez ~)*(~_

I honestly don't think I have ever seen such a shaken up soul in my entire life. The poor girl was shaking when all I did was hold her hands. Which were very, very cold might I add. Aww, the precious girl. She was so worried, and over me? There was no need to be what so ever.

I am a _proud_ gay supporter and always will be. If anything, I feel so flattered that this young woman fancies my own daughter. I didn't create (and have help creating) no un - pretty woman, now did I? In my opinion, they're so different – but not too different. If this typical rich girl shows my daughter that there's a scared, insecure, unsure female in there – that's all she'll need to show.

The fact that she's as real as they come, and it'll all be fine. Everything will fall into place from there pretty much more or less.

Anyway, we're on our way for ice cream now, which this blond seemed rather excited about. The first thing I noticed about her when I first saw her, was how thin she was. My goodness, perhaps this ice cream would throw in some calories and add volume to her already curvaceous body. "My favorite is _Moose Tracks_ ..." I trailed off with a smile, doing my best to lift the heavy spirits weighing her down.

"Really?" She sniffled lightly, "I enjoy _Mint Chocolate Chip_ the most, to be honest." Her voice was so soft and meek. And this girl performed musicals? She seemed so shy and quiet. Hmm. Obviously this right now is quite a change from normal. A definite change.

"That is my second favorite flavor. Let's go get a tub of it and hey – would you like to go to the drive in tonight? It's fifteen dollar car load night." I noticed she glanced toward the staircase before shifting her gaze back towards me.

"What about Gabriella?" Aww, that was sweet. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't ditching my own daughter. At least she's considerate.

"I've tried to drag her to the drive in on a school night and she never wants to come. So I can go ask her if you'd like, but I'm pretty sure the answer won't change." Sharpay nodded with a smile.

"Perhaps asking her would be best," And so, I headed up the stairs to invite my daughter along with us. The stairs creaked underneath me – damn it, that reminded me I needed to get these damn things fixed. I knocked on Gabriella's bedroom door and I heard her softly give permission for entrance.

"Hello sweetheart," I greeted with a friendly grin, as I suspected – she was sprawled out upon her double bed with her text books, note books and binders. "You got a lot of homework tonight?" She nodded and I felt my heart sink slightly.

"Yep, a huge crap load. So what are the plans for tonight?" I entered the room and shut the door.

"Well, you see..." Now how would I explain the fact I wanted to take the very girl who was crushing on her, to the drive in, and also invite Gabriella? Hmm, I would have to think about that.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical. Be it related or not, I do not own it. No characters, merchandising (HSM and in general) – nadda, zip and zilch. :3**_

_**( A / n : Here's the** last** chapter, yay! Ahahah, just had some spare time, got done playing a video game or three and figured – hey, I'll try some updating. And here I am. :3 So there's not much to say but I hope that you enjoy it, thanks for reading and reviewing, favoriting and alerting, all that jazz! Can't wait to write more for you someday soon! And if you want me to ;D )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Not Me<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

_~)*(~ Gabriella ~)*(~_

Now here's something you don't see everyday. Your mother asking you if you want to come to the drive in with the most popular girl in school, who's hanging out with your mother. Was I even seeing this right?

Could someone pinch me to see if this was a dream?

No, this wouldn't be a dream. Not just any dream, it would be a nightmare really. Who said I really wanted to be around her? I mean, she kissed and left me. Humped and dumped me (unofficially of course...). What kind of cruel female did such a thing? That's not fair! So no, I didn't want to go.

But the moment I told my mother no, I felt the urge to yell, "Yes!" Down the hallway. Ughh, do I go, or don't I go? This isn't even fair... damn it!

* * *

><p>Alright, so I decided to go. Ugh, I couldn't help it. I argued with myself and lost. How can someone do that? I guess it takes talent ahaha, but here I am... changing into my pajamas and getting ready to go to the drive in with my mother and... Sharpay Evans.<p>

Boy would I have something to tell Kelsi later! Which reminded me to pick up my cell phone and take it with me. If the movies sucked, I'd have something to keep me busy with at least. So I threw my raven colored hair up into a messy bun, which my mother called a 'fun bun' and then I made sure I had a nice comfy sweater and then I pulled the hoodie over my head and along my breasts, then smoothing it out.

I grabbed a warm blanket from the linen closet and was ready. I stopped when my cell phone vibrated in my hoodie pocket with an IM message.

_ Hey Gabs! I couldn't tell you this when everyone was sitting around us, and I tried to hurry to catch you after school but failed 'cause Troy stopped me. So when I was talking to Sharpay, she did reveal something... and it was the fact she actually has a literal crush on you and she's had it ever since you came to East High! Your thoughts?_

I re – read that message at least about three times, if not more. Sharpay's got a crush on me? No! No, no, no, no! She can't! Being gay is cool and all, and she can do that – but I don't need to be. It's not that I'm scared of being in a gay relationship – it's Miss Evans herself I'm scared of. She is ruthless and will stop at nothing to get her way.

She would even hurt people if it got her what she wanted in the end. How could I possibly be with someone like that? Wait! Gabriella think! She's not... that bad, she can't be. Not sweet, subtle Sharpay who just ate dinner with my mother and I.

I just have to calm down and breathe. Remember the pocket dial, yeah that. Remember that she is just as scared as you are. Remember it!

"Gabriella, darling! Are you coming?" Oh shit! That's my mother's voice.

"Yes mom!" I answered, in a voice that didn't even seem to be my own. I was just so scared, damn it. Well, here goes nothing, as I tread down the stairs to my potential doom.

* * *

><p>Some might called me a bitch, others might say I'm afraid, and I think both of those assumptions might be right. I avoided Sharpay the entire night. From five thirty in the evening, right on until presently, midnight. As she fell asleep upon my shoulder. I leaned back in the back seat of my mom's vehicle.<p>

She was in the front enjoying her extra, extra buttered popcorn. As I tried to tell her how many calories she had seeping in that bag of popcorn, she told me about how many flying craps she didn't give and with a smile too. That's my mom.

But now I'm back to the problem of Sharpay, asleep and spooning with me. She's so damn cute. And I just, I have to get over my fear and understand that she and I have similarities... we're both scared on the inside. "I... really, deeply care about you Shar. Enough that I am going to get over my stupid fear, and just ask you out. I can do it, it's only a statement... Sharpay Evans, will you go out with me? See? It's easy to say." I whispered softly, figuring that no one heard me. But boy was I wrong.

"Yes it is, and yes I will."

_**The End**_


End file.
